Flow
by Erry-kun
Summary: Nishinoya merengut, memeluk tas sekolahnya, rambutnya turun, dan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Seharusnya, Terushima tidak merasa ingin sekali memeluknya. Terushima/Nishinoya.
**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Flow © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: contains slash, ooc, typo, semi!canon.**

* * *

 **Flow**

 **.: Terushima/Nishinoya :.**

* * *

Jika saja dia tahu bahwa pada jam-jam demikian akan turun hujan yang sangat lebat di pusat prefektur Miyagi, Terushima Yuuji pasti sudah memilih segera pulang setelah bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Hari itu klub voli SMA Jouzenji libur latihan dan Terushima memilih untuk mengunjungi pusat kota, sekadar melihat-lihat ke toko olahraga.

Sekarang, sungguh sialnya, dia terjebak guyuran hujan yang sangat lebat disertai angin kencang. Terushima tidak sempat melihat acara ramalan cuaca sebelumnya sehingga dia tidak sama sekali terpikir untuk membawa payung. Satu hal yang bisa dia lakulan sekarang adalah duduk diam penuh rasa bosan dan kedinginan di dalam halte bus tertutup di pinggir jalan.

Tidak ada orang sial lainnya yang menemani Terushima di dalam sana, bahkan untuk sekian menit kemudian hingga laki-laki itu sempat dua kali menguap. Namun, kemudian seseorang masuk dengan berlari kencang, begitu tiba-tiba hingga Terushima nyaris tersentak di bangku tempatnya duduk. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya, dia terlihat sebaya dengan Terushima, kecuali soal ukuran tubuhnya yang ... jauh dari langit. Sekujur tubuhnya basah, rambutnya jatuh dan sebagian menempel-nempel di pelipis muka. Napasnya memburu, perlu cukup banyak waktu baginya sampai dia memilih untuk duduk tepat di sebelah Terushima seraya menormalkan napas.

Ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya, tatkala itu juga dia tampak terkejut berlebihan. Bahkan menatap Terushima tajam seperti punya dendam pribadi atau semacamnya. Anehnya, Terushima tidak lantas mengenalnya. Bahkan perlu dua kali berpikir keras baginya untuk menyadari bahwa—

"Libero Karasuno?!"

—laki-laki itu adalah Nishinoya Yuu dari SMA Karasuno, tim gagak hitam yang berhasil membuat Jouzenji merasakan pahitnya kekalahan tempo lalu, tim yang berhasil membuat Jouzenji berhenti bermain-main dan mengerahkan keseriusannya dalam bertanding. Tentang dendam itu dan soal manajer mereka yang cantik, Terushima tidak pernah bisa melupakan Karasuno.

Termasuk para pemainnya, termasuk liberonya, libero yang mengancamnya karena mendekati manajer Karasuno yang manis itu. Kecuali karena Nishinoya terlihat sedikit berbeda saat ini. Entah kenapa dia tampak lebih kecil lagi. Merengkut, memeluk tasnya, dan rambutnya jatuh.

Terushima tiba-tiba tertawa menyebalkan dan Nishinoya kesal sekali melihatnya. Dengan emosi memuncak dan wajah yang memerah padam, Nishinoya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menendang kaki Terushima kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, sialan?!"

Terushima meringgis, memegangi kakinya yang nyeri berdenyut-denyut. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak terlihat menyesal dan masih menyisakan senyuman geli pada muka wajahnya. "Ternyata kau terlihat seukuran dengan si nomor 10 itu karena model rambutmu," dia tertawa. "Sekarang kau kelihatan seperti anak SD—astaga!"

Nishinoya menendangnya lagi, lebih kuat. Terushima mengaduh lagi, kemudian berhenti tertawa. Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum meremehkan, memandangi Nishinoya yang memasang tampang kesal.

Pada saat itu, matanya terbuka sedikit melebar.

Tanpa sadar Terushima sudah memandangnya dalam geming terlalu lama.

Laki-laki itu tampak kecil, memerah, dan basah.

Nishinoya menyatukan kedua alisnya, geram.

Seharusnya, Terushima tidak merasa ingin sekali memeluknya.

 _Seharusnya_.

"Hei," Nishinoya berseru, Terushima seketika sadar dari lamunannya. "Aku mungkin memang kecil," katanya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau memenangkan Kiyoko- _san_."

"Ah, Megane- _chan_ ," Terushima bahkan tidak sadar sudah sejenak melupakan manajer mereka yang luar biasa cantik. "Begitu?" dia tersenyum menyebalkan, "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh kecilmu itu, huh?"

 _Seharusnya_ , Terushima tidak merasa ketagihan melihat ekspresi geram Nishinoya yang membuatnya gemas.

"Sialan! Sekali saja aku melihat kau menggoda Kiyoko- _san_ lagi, jangan harap masih bisa melihat hari esok."

Terushima tertawa lebih keras. Namun, tepat sebelum Nishinoya kembali menendang kakinya, laki-laki itu tersenyum santai. Apa yang membuat emosi Nishinoya mereda adalah apa yang Terushima ucapkan selanjutnya, "Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula, aku sudah menyerah."

"Hah?"

Terushima sudah bisa menebak betul ekspresi terkejut itu akan keluar begitu saja di muka wajah lawan bicaranya. " _Aku_ _menyerah_ ," dia mengulang. Tepat ketika Terushima sadar bahwa hujan di luar sana sudah tidak terlalu lebat, dia segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menyelempangkan tas di sisi tubuhnya, kemudian menyatukan tatapannya dengan milik Nishinoya.

Nishinoya tidak sama sekali bergerak, bahkan ketika Terushima mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian menunduk secara mencurigakan. Kedua matanya terbuka semakin lebar ketika Terushima mengangkat dagunya dan menciumnya begitu saja.

Napasnya tercekat, bersama deru jantung yang menguat.

Namun, Nishinoya tidak sanggup menendangnya.

Ketika melepaskannya, Terushima menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berujar, "Salam terakhir untuk Megane- _chan_ , sampaikan ciumanku untuknya," katanya, begitu seenaknya, kemudian melangkah keluar halte dan berjalan menjauh pelan-pelan.

Nishinoya masih menatapnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata bahkan hingga langkah Terushima sampai pada seberang jalan. Laki-laki itu menyadari tatapan Nishinoya yang terpaku pada setiap langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum nakal. Dalam seruan yang berikutnya, Terushima berkata dengan keras, "Kalau tidak kau sampaikan, aku akan menciummu lagi!"

— _karena Terushima tahu betul bahwa Nishinoya tidak akan pernah berani menyampaikannya pada si manajer cantik itu_.

Sayang, dia telah berbalik pergi ketika Nishinoya merasakan pipinya memanas.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

pairing apa ini yha gusti :""v

tiba-tiba dapat ide seperti ini di tengah-tengah kelas kuliah wks mungkin di antara kalian ada yang sempat lupa siapa gerangan terushima ini hahahhaa saya aja harus googling dulu sebelumnya _ini manusia ganteng tukang godain cewek siapa sih namanya gue lupa_ /dzigh/ /itumahloajarry/

oke, sekian dari saya, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ kawan-kawan, terima kasih banyak ya!


End file.
